Yōi Tenkou
(良い 天候 Tenkou Yoi) is a Jonin ranked shinobi hailing from Soragakure, and also one of the only known members of the Tenkou Ichizoku. Having traveled the world as a diplomat for the Land of Spirits, Yoi after 9 years of traveling the world with Ashido Tenkou, Yoi's long time friend Yoi Tenkou settled down in his home town known as Senkai City (せんかい Literally Meaning; "Dwelling Place of the Hermits"). While living here Yoi took on training in the arts of Reijutsu and Kenjutsu under various masters in the Order of Sohei. With the years passing along and Yoi's masters dying of old age Yoi became the leader of the order, hoping to spread the ways of Tenchuuism around the Shinobi World. Background Early life Appearance Personality A person like Yoi is rather nice and friendly seemingly never being down or sad. Unlike when he was a child Yoi was a more apathetic person, always keeping to himself, and never sharing emotions. Making it hard for people to really read him for say or figure out what he was thinking. Loving to help out others any chance he gets as long as it doesn't harm anyone or anything he may find precious. Which is why Yoi considers himself a guardian of the innocent. Defending those that can't defend themselves. Acting out of what he believes to be the will of god. Passing "judgement" to those which he saw to be guilty with little to no reason behind his actions other then it being the usual "Acting out of God's will." Although he is ever so friendly and cunning, there has came a point in time where a shinobi exploited Yoi's weakness not to hurt others and attempted to kill his mother. Which lead to what Yoi considers to be his "Inner Demon" awakening within. Sending him in a blind rage where he sees no right or wrong the only thing he knows to do is kill. This being something that happens when Yoi becomes uncontrollably angry or is put in a situation where something may cause him to lose control. Abilities Chakra Yoi at a young age learned the basics of the element which everyone has had trouble learning about. Onmyoton! Yoi's body soon became a simple container for said energy constantly having yin and yang energy flow through Yoi's body - absorbing it from other things/people composed of chakra. His body naturally takes in chakra from others similar to how Jugo's Clan does natural energy. However when it comes to natural energy Yoi can passively absorb small amounts of it. Yoi's body limiting the amount of natural energy it absorbs thus he doesn't have mood-swings like Jugo the Bipolar. On several occasions he has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinobi's of the same rank or higher. At full strength his chakra is comparable to a Tailed Beast. His chakra is noted to be heavy, dense and thick, which surprised most of the Sensor's on the battle field, He constantly gives off chakra at the level of a Kage or higher. It has been noted that his chakra is strong enough to shatter buildings and walls. Though no matter how much training Yoi has endured he's still unable to fully control all of his chakra. At times he may enter a blind rage releasing massive amounts of chakra at one time. Taijutsu Yoi has proven himself to be a remarkable practitioner of Taijutsu in general combat, to the point where he doesn't regularly rely on his Nature Transformations unless the opponent in question is one of great power. His physical conditioning through a rough environment has allowed him to grow beyond the physical limitations posed on him, providing him with a heightened athletic ability that few can truly match. It appears that his focus revolves around a very liquid-like movement, using tremendous levels of flexibility and precision that gives him the ability to evade through most attacks and counter them with relative ease. Not to mention his natural strength being somewhat superhuman along with his speed. Unlike most shinobi of his size Yoi is relevantly quick and agile. With such speed comes a downside though he isn't as strong as most shinobi though he makes up for that by using Chakra Enhanced Strength to increase his bodily functions. With the power in his muscles gained from the Chakra Enhanced Strength he's able to not only move at immense speeds, but also pack power behind his attacks. Bukijutsu Yoi is moderately skilled with using His lethal swordsmanship, whether he is using a katana, kunai, or senbon, is shown to very versatile, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed and precision behind them, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blades as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during his recent battles. He is also able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting kunai, decimate large objects or areas, cut through strong material such as steel, and even hold back his strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Bojutsu Yoi is highly proficient in bojutsu he is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. He is also exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with his staff and possessing a highly technical bojutsu skill while engaged in combat, seemingly being unfazed even in combat with another expert bojutsu practitioner. The staff techniques of Yoi integrate a myriad of complex variations and nuances which makes this perhaps the most difficult weapon for an opponent to learn how to counter against. With his staff, Yoi is capable of striking a number of targets in a matter of seconds. It has been shown that enemies can be reached from both long and short distances and at each distance, a slight divergence in the way the weapon is used explores just how effective she is with her weapon. This makes it one of the most complicated and complex weapons, depending entirely on distance and timing for the opponent to fight against it correctly without risking grave injury and more than likely even death. Yoi also has the capability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Reijutsu After the establishment of the Order of Sohei, those who had joined began to learn about the history and arts of the order. Eventually it lead to them discovering what is known as Reijutsu. Reijutsu in literal english is translated to Spirit Techniques, is the term referring to special powers, abilities, and techniques which allow the user to preform certain tasks which involve advanced usage of spiritual energy and the soul itself. When using Reijutsu the Sohei is able to perform various different techniques, but it all depends on what training they've went through to unlock said techniques. Reijutsu (Literally meaning; "Spirit Technique") is the term referring to special powers, abilities, and techniques which allow the user to preform certain tasks and bestow upon particular effects, that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, through the use of ying-yang along with a combination of fuuinjutsu.The art is termed as 'spirit techiques' due to the fact that most of these techniques require more spiritual energy than physical energy as well as one's 'soul' coming into play. Yoi learned reijutsu alongside another practitioner of the arts known as Konjou Hinode. The two of them learned and eventually mastered the arts together under the leadership of their master. With his mastery over the reijutsu arts Yoi has learned to due things such as communicate with spirits, soul, and entities through a ancient language which was used over 100,000 years ago before Hagoromo Otsutsuki himself roamed the world. Nature Manipulation One of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. Yoi's mastery over Raiton is way more advanced than many others. He's been able to progress quickly in the use of this element mainly due to his dual bloodline. As a Tenkou he awakened Weather Style and as a Sadida he awakened the Gale Style. He is able to incorporate his Raiton Element into his staff movement as well as medical ninjutsu, however, he normally uses the "Nature Transformation" in order to cause paralysis or some other form of stunning effect upon his target. He is able to cause a circulation of lightning over a two mile radius while paralyzing all within the area. Yoi is capable of redirecting the famous Lightning Armor away from the user's body and even able to use it to strike within a matter of seconds. Yoi has created many lightning style techniques as well as forms, even capable of creating it inside of his target using their positive and negative charges. He has shown capable of not only creating storm surges, but also utilizing each and every positive and negative charge at the same time. Yoi is also responsible for the creation of Transparent Lightning, which is not only great for major devastating techniques, but is also great for healing other life forms, as well as causing growth of wild life. Using the technique , Yoi was able to reverse the deforestation effect, causing a once more stable environment, as well as causing many of the fleeing wildlife to return, not only returning to the land's natural beauty, but it also drew more tourist, stabilizing and strengthening the country's economy to a point in which had never been so in over sixty decades. In order to honor him for his amazing feat in helping the entire county, not only did many of the residents decide to become shinobi in order to become protectors of the village, but Yoi also received scrolls containing advanced lightning techniques which had not been used for hundreds of years and had been considered forgotten. From reading the scrolls he learned a way to drain others bodies of there electricity produced from the body. Wind release one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Yoi being the master of Wind Release chakra nature, capable of producing techniques of massive scale and power. He could not only manipulate Wind Release but also could control Air Pressure, and wind around him present in the environment. He could alter air pressure, or manipulate whether at the same time. Being capable of utilizing a technique which completely surpassed the skills of any Wind manipulator on earth, he could essentially shower his enemies with a barrage of air bullets, slice them with his techniques and what not. All of this was done by, the abilities he's gained from his kekkei genkai. Trivia * Yoi's appearance is strongly based off of Kyoya Hibari from the Manga/Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn * The concept of the character came from one of my prebious RPC's (Role Play Characters) on a site known as IMVU. * Yoi used a nimbus cloud to travel the world with Ashido which it is similar to the way Goku from Dragon Ball Z flew around on his nimbus cloud. Category:Sadida Category:Male Category:Jang